the_eternal_antiquariumfandomcom-20200214-history
Greensward Gate
Greensward Gate is a small trading town in central Dwimor, the south-west province of Imara. It is about a mile across, with its population around a steady 1000. Being along the Iron Highway, the town is mostly catered to travellers and traders that come through. More recently, plans have been made to build a railway station in Greensward Gate, as part of the Millenium Ringrail project. The town is notable for being the precinct of the Night Guard. 'Map' 'Locations' 'The Iron Highway' Greenward Gate largely serves as a trade stop for those travelling across the Iron Highway - the main road between the West and South Spokes. Toll gates have been placed on the east and west sides of town where the Highway cuts through - many others stand along this road, since there’s a price to keeping it safe and stable. The majority of travellers are going from west to east, heading for Three Streams: a site of rapidly growing invention and industry, as well as the base of the largest corporation in the world - the so-called ‘People’s Friend’, Bronwyn & Blueskull Company. Many are going to work in a factory, to sell their own wares or inventions, or to seize whatever opportunities Three Streams provides. 'The Western Stalls' Since most travellers are coming in from the west, the western quarter of town is mostly comprised of businesses looking to make money off of them - the Stalls, a set of streets covered with market-fronts. People peddle such things as fresh produce, clothing, even things like basic weapons and supposedly ‘magical’ trinkets. Thatch’s House can be found in the Stalls. 'The Travellers’ Turf' Past the West Stalls is the Travellers’ Turf, the northern quarter that branches off from the town square. Here, travellers are actually taken care of - smiths, cobblers and cartwrights perform repairs, and various lodgings provide them with rest. The largest tavern in town can also be found here: the Weary Horse, perfectly located by the town square along the Highway, equipped with large stables as its name suggests. Additionally, the town’s most medically literate resident, the high elf Modestus, runs a barber shop here. Less savoury characters may be familiar with the Black Gate, a gathering-place for criminals fronting as a bar. Following the Highway from here leads to the eastern toll gate, and out of town. 'The Green' The town square contains a patch of grass-covered land called the Green, which once gave the town its name when it was larger - now, only a little remains. Since the Iron Highway forms one side of the square, and the Weary Horse, the mayor’s office and the guard barracks are all close to it, the Green is the town’s most frequently busy area. Announcements are made here by the mayor, the elderly half-elf Hugo Gwynn. Some merchants will set up markets here if lots of travellers go through here on a given day. At the Remedy Day Festival in 994 AC, the druid Flower performed a ritual that caused many different flowers to spring up on the Green, including a large black lotus at its centre. This lotus was large enough for her mentor, The Shore, to travel through. 'East and South Quarter' The other two quarters of the town are off the Highway, and so are less travelled-through. They are mostly residential, with the East housing more official types (like guards and the mayor) and the South housing ordinary citizens. Further south is the Hydan Wood Road, which runs past fields and farms into Hydan Wood, the forest that leads to the River Hydan, about a half-hour’s travel from the town. It is a river not commonly used by travellers, since it does not connect to the Spokes. 'Local Figures' *Mayor Hugo Gwynn, the town's mayor since its founding. *Chief Constable Maya Firebrand, head of the local Guard. *Bee Whitlock, proprietor of the Weary Horse. *Codarda the Drifter, a local priest of the Plainmaster. *Doctor Modestus, the local medical expert and barber. *The Night Guard, four senior Guard known for solving extraordinary cases. Category:Towns Category:Places Category:Imara Category:Greensward Gate